Adiós
by gabrilalala
Summary: No puedo olvidarte, y ahora he de decirte adiós por siempre.


He aquí otro fic, mientras termino otros dos One-Shot y un Fic largo. Por cierto, aunque sólo una persona me dejó review en la otra historia, no me desilusiono, porque sé que soy malo. Sólo quiero que me lo confirmen, o que me contradigan. Bueno, a leer.

* * *

Adiós

Se despertó ya entrada la mañana, y se quedó incorporada en la cama, sintiendo la brisa matinal meciendo sus cabellos. De pronto, dio un respingo, y corrió a cerrar la ventana que había dejado abierta por la noche.

Se dispuso a ir al baño, pero el sonido de una canción en la radio-despertador la dejó inerte. Los acordes comenzaron a salir mientras ella pensaba en algo reciente que le había pasado. Aquella canción era idéntica a aquel recuerdo. Se quedó observando el sol de la mañana entrar por su ventana.

_Hoy en mi ventana brilla el sol_

_y el corazón_

_se pone triste contemplando la ciudad_

_porque te vas._

Sin embargo, en la otra punta del mundo-en Londres, para ser concretos-, un chico despertaba minutos antes. Era de madrugada, pero lo tomaba como algo normal, pues no estaba acostumbrado al cambio horario de Japón a Inglaterra. Se levantó del colchón y salió al balcón del piso. De pronto, empezó a escuchar una canción que provenía de la calle, pero se oía claramente. Comenzó a pensar, con los ojos cerrados y el corazón en un puño. Miró su hora en el reloj.

_Como cada noche desperté_

_pensando en ti_

_y en mi reloj todas las horas vi pasar_

_porque te vas._

Lo recordaban tan bien...

_Era una noche calurosa de verano. En la playa, con la luna en lo alto, una pareja se hacía promesas y confesiones ilimitadas. Se besaban, se acariciaban... Disfrutaban de su amor._

_Unos días más tarde se encontraban ambos en el aeropuerto de Tokio; él esperaba su avión; ella lloraba y le rogaba que no se fuera._

_Una azafata le avisó de que debía coger el vuelo. Él besó a la joven en los labios; mientras, ella, continuaba rogando y llorando._

_-No te... vayas..., por favor...-sollozaba_

_-Lo siento...-murmuró él-. Hasta pronto_

_La besó de nuevo y caminó en dirección a su vuelo. De pronto comenzó a sonar una canción mientras se marchaba. Ella todavía podía verlo. Se miraron con los ojos. Promesas, amor, deseos, separación, peticiones, sueños imposibles, recuerdos inalcanzables, promesas sin cumplir...__ Que nunca lo harían._

_Se miraron de nuevo. Un dolor inmenso les recorrió la espalda. Se despidieron._

_Toda__s las promesas de mi amor se irá__n contigo_

_me olvidarás_

_me olividarás._

_Junto a la estación hoy lloraré igual que un niño_

_porque te vas_

_porque te vas_

_porque te vas_

_porque te vas_

La mañana dio paso a la noche. Quedó con sus amigas para salir por ahí, sin embargo, seguía recordando a su novio con todo el corazón.

-Oye¿te pasa algo?-le preguntó una amiga

-¿Eh? No, nada...-le contestó, mientras volvía a pensar en él

Dieron las once, y ella y sus amigas fueron a encontrarse con las respectivas parejas... Todas, menos ella. Los vio a todos abrazarse, mientras ella se apoyó en un farol, y miraba al cielo bajo la penumbra.

Pensó en su amado, y en dónde estaría en ese momento.

Pensó en lo que quedó sin decir.

_Bajo la penumbra de un farol_

_se dormirán_

_todas las cosas que quedaron por decir_

_se dormirán._

Casualmente, y por raro que pareciera, en Londres era la misma hora. El mismo día: 31 de diciembre. Nochevieja.

Miraba el reloj de la plaza, ahora ya casi a punto de dar la hora para contar los segundos que quedaban para el nuevo año.

Pensó en ella, y en qué pensaría en ese momento. Pensó si lo recordaba.

Miró de nuevo el reloj, y pensó en las horas que se fueron.

_J__unto a las manillas de un reloj_

_esperarán_

_todas las horas que quedaron por vivir_

_esperarán_

Quedaba muy poco, pero ellos seguían pensando en el otro. Llorando interiormente; sufriendo sin que nadie lo notase... Todo lo que tenían se había disipado. Cada uno se había llevado su parte y..., ya estaba.

Pensaban que se olvidarían mutuamente, pero era tan difícil.

Recordaron el aeropuerto. Ella llorando. Él llorando también. Ambos, los dos, llorando. Llorando como niños.

_Toda__s las promesas de mi amor se irá__n contigo_

_me olvidarás_

_me olividarás._

_Junto a la estación hoy lloraré igual que un niño,_

_por__que te vas_

_porque te vas_

_porque te vas_

_porque te vas_

Todo se había marchado con tanta facilidad. Sin poder remediarlo. Y qué hacían ellos; qué podían hacer, más bien. Nada. Absolutamente nada. Llorar. Sólo llorar como niños.

_Toda__s las promesas de mi amor se irá__n contigo_

_me olvidarás_

_me olividarás._

_Junto a la estación hoy lloraré igual que un niño,_

_porque te vas_

_porque te vas_

Se recordaban, se echaban en falta; no sobrevivirían el uno sin el otro, pero... No podían hacer nada. Llorar como niños, como siempre habían echo. Como harían por siempre. Pero pensaban en el olvido. Pero no era posible.

Dieron las doce. Contaron, saltaron, lloraron... Se recordaron.

_Toda__s las promesas de mi amor se irá__n contigo_

_me olvidarás_

_me olividarás._

_Junto a la estación hoy lloraré igual que un niño,_

_porque te vas_

_porque te vas_

_porque te vas_

En esa confusión un amigo de ella le decía: "No puede volver. Tiene un trabajo estable, me lo acaba de decir por teléfono". Exactamente, tenía el móbil en la mano.

Ella no lloró. Él tampoco. Pero, de alguna forma, supieron que el otro sufría, y que el otro sabía que ellos mismos sufrían también.

Dieron las doce. "¡Feliz año nuevo!". Toda la gente lo gritó. "Año nuevo, vida nueva". Lo pensaron ambos a la vez. Se dijeron algo. Se lo dijeron con dolor, sufrimiento, y lágrimas en ella y tristeza en él. Se dijeron...

_Porque te vas..._

_Adiós_

* * *

Bueno, espero su opinión. Yo creo que este me salió mejor. Bueno, dew.

PD: La canción es "Porque te vas", de Jeanette. Y sobre los personajes, yo me los imagino como Naruto y Sakura, pero lo puse así para que lo imaginaran ustedes. Dew.


End file.
